Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present disclosure relate to an image forming device that has a fixing unit for thermally fixing a developer on a recording sheet.
There has been a known control for a time interval up to starting paper feeding after receiving a printing command so that a heating roller in a fixing unit can reach its optimum fixing temperature when a recording sheet reaches the fixing unit. For example, in one of related arts, when a heater is ON for a predetermined time, the temperature increase rate of a detection temperature detected by a temperature sensor is calculated, and the time interval is controlled based on the temperature increase rate.